Forum:Mystery Box/Crate/Chest
__TOC__ I put this subject up for debate. Should the Mystery Box, Mystery Animal Crate and the Mystery Chest all have their own pages? Or should they all be listed under the Mystery Box section? Dicussion on Usakoi's Talk Page Hi Usakoi, why do you think the new Mystery Box is no Mystery Box? Look at the introduction of Farmville , they call it Mystery Box. A Animal Crate is only filled with Animals, but in this Box there are also animal decorations inside. So, I would say it is a Mystery Box. Neofelis :The reason I do not believe it is a mystery box is because it looks exactly like the Mystery Animal crate. We've had mystery boxes in the past that were not really mystery boxes even though the pop-up says so. They are all technically animals, though not all are harvestable. On another note, please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. :) Usakoi 14:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... if they are real animals, they should be rotatable. Are they? I don´t know, because I have non. By the way, why did we split the main page for Mystery Boxes? I think, the most people, which been interested in Mystery Boxes look on the Mystery Box page... to make an extra page makes it harder to find. Because user have to scroll down to find the link. What do you think? Neofelis 16:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) :::The 18th and 19th Boxes shouldn't even be there in my opinion because they are their own class. They haven't been added in the past, and I'm not sure why they are now. I think that we should have a discussion on the Mystery Box talk page to get some more opinions because we are going to go back and forth about this all day long! :P Plus, if people are looking for information about the Mystery Boxes there are many ways to find the information about what they're looking for. The reason the crate and the chest have their own pages is because they are named differently. If the actually item is called "Mystery Box" then it should go on the Mystyer Box page. Other than that, it will be listed in the "See Also" section of the page. I will move this chat to the Mystery Box talk. Usakoi 16:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) More Discussion Going with how it's currently set up on the wiki, I stand on the comments I said above. However, I agree with what Neofelis says: All "Mystery" type items should be listed on the same page. If enough people agree to this, I will merge said pages onto the Mystery Box page. Usakoi 16:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the Locked Box too! It was marked as "mystery" in the pop-ups. Usakoi 16:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm, well... if you want. ^^ But then we also need the Mystery Gift ;P I think, but you don´t have to go confirm with me, that the Locked Box is something special, because you only can find it and you have to use a key. This is not similar like how to get a mystery box/chest/crate... same with the mystery gift (without the key and another way to get it ;)). Neofelis 18:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) :I believe that all items should have their own page, so each mystery item should have a separate article. If you want, we could create some sort of page containing all of them, with links to their own pages. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 21:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) itz so gay isnt it